


Andrea's Dragon Mode

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: This idea comes from a true internet story about a mother and daughter having a problem in high schoolI was thinking that it would be good kind of where Andy helps the twins and Miranda is super grateful and in love with Andy
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Kudos: 61
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	Andrea's Dragon Mode

The story would take place after Paris

Andy never left Runway

Miranda and Stephen are divorced and Nate broke up with Andy

Andy and the twins have formed a friendship during Miranda's divorce, Miranda is unaware of this

And of course Miranda and Andy are in love with each other but in secret

So the story will start with one of the girls who is sent to the principal's office and Dalton calling Miranda at school.

Except that before Miranda receives the call, the other twin worried about her sister calls Andy who has been one of the school's emergency contacts since the divorce and asks her to come help the struggling twin.

Andy is running errands for Runway and as she is with Roy she arrives first at school and goes to the principal's office in front of which the twin who called her is waiting.

Upon entering the office she sees the struggling twin girl in tears with a jacket too big for her, the headmaster annoyed to have waited and that it is her and not Miranda to be there, the teacher of the twin who hates Miranda and believes that the girls are spoiled children, then a couple with their son twice the size of the twin and who has a bloody nose and bloodstained t-shirt

When Andy asks what is going on the principal says he wants to kick Miranda's daughter out for seriously injuring a student, Andy who knows the girls well is surprised at this behavior and asks the twin what happened

the explanation is that the guy pulled the bra from the binoculars and even though she said to stop and ask the teacher's help he to continue, the teacher did nothing and the guy pulled so hard that the bra it's broken so she hit him and broke his nose

Hearing this Andy becomes enraged that it is Miranda's daughter who is at risk of dismissal and not the boy or even the teacher who has done nothing, she mentions the sexual harassment and goes into a protective anger that terrifies other adults and the boy

That's when Miranda arrives in the office to see Andy unleash more frightening than the Deagon lady herself and her daughter clinging to the young lady with adoration in her eyes as if Andy is her savior.

Seeing her sweet Andrea always so nice and lovable to be so angry in order to defend her daughter and finding out that it was her other twin who called the young assistant because they love and trust her, Miranda falls even more in love with Andy.

From there you decide to do whatever you want with the story as long as at the end it's a happy ending with Miranda and Andy confessing their love to each other and the twins happy that Andy is part of their family

you can make it a one-shot or a multi-chapter story, explain what happens to the boy and the school staff after Miranda's intervention or just focus on Andy, Miranda and the twins it's your choice

I hope someone will like this idea and want to make a story out of it


End file.
